Oniros
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Y ahí está Deku. Acostado, inmóvil, con sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillando en la oscuridad absoluta, con su cara de imbécil redomado y ese cuerpo diminuto que tantas ganas le daban de golpear hasta que sangrase por los cuatro costados. Pero no lo hace. No ahí. Ese lugar era el único que está libre de golpes, de cortes, de insultos. En ese espacio están a salvo. 1st season fic.


_Oniros_

Siempre es lo mismo. Una y otra vez se encuentra ahí. En medio de un espacio vacío, una luz ínfima y una cama al fondo, casi acariciando las paredes de colores indefinidos que apenas puede ver.

A veces, Bakugo se había girado para caminar en dirección contraria y tratar de no mirar atrás. Lo conseguía en muy pocas ocasiones. Otras, solo podía dejar que la rabia y el orgullo le arrancasen las entrañas mientras caminaba hacia las sábanas de algodón y lino.

Y ahí está Deku. Acostado, inmóvil, con sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillando en la oscuridad absoluta, con su cara de imbécil redomado y ese cuerpo diminuto que tantas ganas le daban de golpear hasta que sangrase por los cuatro costados. Pero no lo hace. No ahí. Ese lugar era el único que está libre de golpes, de cortes, de insultos. En ese espacio están a salvo los dos.

Bakugo se sienta en la cama. Se arrodilla frente a él y Deku lo mira sin el miedo y la inseguridad habitual, sino con una determinación y una fuerza que jamás antes había tenido. Y la ira de Bakugo lo atenaza, lo empuja hacia sus límites. Él intenta controlarla pero el cuerpo le tiembla de la rabia contenida y el odio hacia sí mismo es ya insoportable.

—¿Por qué no hablas? —susurra Deku con sus putos ojos verdes brillando más que el fuego.

 _Cállate._

—¿Por qué nunca hablas?

 _Cállate, joder. CÁLLATE._

—Estoy aquí, ¿sabes? —Deku se levanta y le acaricia la cara. Bakugo le muerde los dedos pero él no se acobarda—. Siempre estoy aquí. Desde siempre.

 _Deku, mierda, ese es el problema._

—¿Quieres que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes? —pregunta Deku pasando la punta de sus dedos por la mejilla. Tratándolo con una dulzura que no se merece—. ¿El niño con miedo a todo que se sentía protegido cuando estabas a su lado? ¿O prefieres que me aleje de ti de nuevo como hasta un par de días, y te tenga un miedo horrible cada vez que me miras?

Bakugo no contesta. Le muerde la boca y, empujándolo contra el colchón, le lame la sangre de las heridas de los labios. Le aprieta contra la cama apoyando una rodilla en el estómago y le muerde la yugular hasta que el cuerpo insignificante de Deku tiembla como un Rolls-Royce de los cincuenta.

Así está mejor, mucho mejor. Sin hablar del pasado, sin miradas desafiantes del color de la hierba en verano, sin pensar en el asco que se tiene a sí mismo al necesitar tanto _eso_. Reprimiendo esa repulsión y transformándola en arañazos y en mordiscos atrevidos.

Bakugo se deshace de la ropa del peliverde reventando la camiseta con la fuerza de sus manos. Abraza a Deku y le clava las uñas en la espalda. Todo en él huele a menta y a sudor recién nacido y Bakugo _tiene_ que pasarle la lengua por el hombro hasta llegar a los labios y mordérselos otra vez. Y otra. Y otra más hasta que Deku abre la boca en uno de sus sutiles suspiros. Enreda su lengua con la suya y lo vuelve a poner sobre la cama bajando sus manos hasta agarrarle el culo con tanta fuerza que está casi seguro que le ha tatuado sus huellas dactilares.

En un solo movimiento, Deku le pone un dedo en los labios. Y toda la furia rabiosa y la necesidad desbordante de follárselo contra las sábanas se funden con la intensidad de su mirada.

—¿Por qué no me hablas? —repite Deku. Bakugo gruñe y trata de volver a empujarle hacia el colchón pero Deku adquiere una fuerza sobrehumana y lo aparta unos milímetros—. Háblame, Kacchan.

 _No quiero. No me da la gana. No puedo, ¿es que no lo ves?_

—Puedes hablar conmigo. —Deku le empuja contra la cama con un solo dedo y Bakugo se queda inmóvil por una vez en su vida—. Antes hablábamos mucho.

 _Antes no es ahora. Ahora, si hablo, sabrás lo que quiero. Y quiero esto y mucho más, Deku. Quiero que me mires solo a mí, quiero que necesites estar conmigo, quiero que pienses en mí cada minuto del día, quiero te vuelvas loco pensando en mi puto nombre. Y estoy jodido y esto es una mierda y te odio por hacerme sentir tan miserable por no poder tener lo que quiero._

—Kacchan. —La mirada de Deku se torna lánguida y dulce y Bakugo lo odia más aún.

 _Lárgate. Vete. No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida._

Deku le besa la frente, los párpados, el lóbulo de la oreja derecha. Le besa la barbilla, la nuez y el esternón. Y vuelve hacia arriba para besarle la comisura de la boca. Sus besos son lentos y apacibles, algodón de azúcar derritiéndose al sol, y sus manos le acarician la cara con una suavidad sincera y pura, tal y como Deku era. Bakugo no puede hacer nada más que quedarse acostado tratando de reunir las fuerzas para levantarse, marcharse y olvidarle.

 _No me hagas esto._

—¿Por qué lloras, Kacchan? —pregunta besando sus lágrimas—. Estoy aquí. Contigo.

 _No. No. No. No._

Deku le acaricia el pecho y el ombligo, besándole los hombros, tratándolo como si fuera porcelana. Le quita la ropa y le besa los brazos, las manos, los dedos. Le acaricia las piernas dejando arrastrar sus uñas sobre la piel blanca y Bakugo ya no tiene voluntad alguna para detenerle. Solo puede mantenerse muy quieto y controlar su cuerpo para que no dé señales de placer.

—Estoy contigo. Estoy contigo, Kacchan.

 _No. Para. No, no más. No._

Deku le acuna la nuca con una mano y le agarra la polla con la otra. La mueve besándole el pecho y le mira a los ojos para ver cómo la respiración de Bakugo empieza a agitarse. La sangre le ruge en las venas y la cara de Deku empieza a difuminarse. El mundo se vuelve blanco y verde y lo único que quiere Bakugo es besarle una vez más. Antes de que ocurra. Antes de que pase otra vez lo mismo de siempre.

—Estoy aquí.

—¡Mentira!

Bakugo se despierta con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas y una mano en el pantalón cubierta de semen caliente.

No lo duda ni por un instante. Corriendo, va hacia el baño y abre el grifo del agua fría. Ni siquiera es capaz de quitarse el pijama, entra con los calcetines en los pies y deja que el agua congelada le golpee la cara, el pecho y las piernas, llevándose tras de sí todas las evidencias de su sueño. Las ganas de hacer explotar el puto edificio con él dentro se evaporan mientras vuelve a resurgir la ira en su interior.

—Te odio, hijo de puta. —Bakugo golpea la pared hasta escuchar sus dedos romperse—. Te odio, te odio, te odio.

Y se queda ahí, con la mano dolorida, el cuerpo temblando y odiándose con una intensidad imposible de describir. Magullado por fuera y roto por dentro.

* * *

Oniros es una palabra griega que quiere decir las mil personalidades de los sueños y por eso he elegido el nombre para este fic.

Los que ya me conocéis sabréis que yo no suelo escribir este tipo de historias. Brutas, violentas y dolorosas pero esta mañana me he levantado con la idea en la cabeza y he dicho ¿por qué no? Espero que os haya gustado. O, al menos, que no os haya disgustado tanto.

Duckisses,

KJ*


End file.
